Top me
by AcornWarrior
Summary: When Ciel and Alois cannot agree on which of their butlers would top, and which would bottom, it seems there's nothing to do but watch and see how it plays out. If they have the self control to do nothing but, that is. Foursome.
1. Chapter 1

"Absolutely not. You're completely wrong." The youthful, sharp voice of Ciel seemed slightly agitated, and he could feel a headache coming on.

"I can't believe you're even arguing this!" Alois' voice rang out happily. "It's so obvious that there's no point!"

"Your argument is the argument of a boy who knows he's losing an argument," Ciel spat smoothly, interlacing his fingers and resting his elbows on the table in front of him. He crossed his ankles and hooked them onto the bar that ran under his chair.

"But he wears glasses," the blond reiterated. "Don't you read?" He tapped on the table furiously. "Glasses are a tell tale sign—"

"Of course they're not. There have been plenty of—"

"—I'm only talking about decent literature."

A pause came before a sardonic "Yes, that does seem to be where the disconnect is."

For a moment not a word was said. Their eyes stared into each others' with malice. Alois was the first to stand up, his pale hands slamming down on the table in front of him as his chair was knocked backwards. It hit the floor with a heavy thud. "Claude has better English than Sebastian. That is a definite—"

"—Don't judge his pronunciation when yours is even worse!" Ciel unhooked his feet and joined his guest standing up.

"Claude told me that Sebastian's true form has stripper heels."

"So?"

"Stri. Per. Heels." Alois could hardly believe it. "That tells you nothing?"

"If anything it tells me the opposite. He might use those heels to—"

"Get his seme's dick up? I agree completely."

The two boys resorted again to glaring at each other from across the table. Finally, Ciel relented, sitting back down with a sophisticated sigh. "This back and forth is getting us nowhere. It seems there's only one way to settle this." A small smile graced his face.

Alois' smirk extended into and through his eyes, though he remained standing. "I agree completely."

A/N: This is a teaser. It sets up the plot, as weak as it is. I'll post the rest of it in one large chunk in a week or so, when I'm done editing it. (That's where the M rated will exist. In generous portions.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Young Master, I'd very much appreciate it if you told me why you brought me to this room. Was my cleaning of it unsatisfactory?"

"No, Sebastian, not at all. Your cleaning was just fine."

"Then—"

"Quiet."

"…Of course."

Ciel readjusted himself in the cushy chair placed next to the wall that ran parallel to the giant bed. Its red, satin covers were crisp and hugged the bed tightly with precision that only Sebastian (Ciel was positive) could carry out. The butler in question stood next to the doorway, an annoyed this-is-foolish look on his face.

"Calm yourself, Sebastian. Alois and Claude should be here soon."

Alarm flashed into Sebastian's eyes. "Alois and Claude?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I invited them."

This earned a long stare from the butler. "Is this about the conversation you had with Alois when he came over last week?"

"Heh," Ciel chuckled softly. "So you were eavesdropping? Naughty, Sebastian."

"Such is the curse of being help," he teased with a swoon. "No matter, though…I believe our guests have just arrived."

The doorknob on the other side of the room jiggled unsurely in a way that Sebastian immediately recognized as Maylene's handiwork. Within a moment, the butler was over at the door, opening it smoothly, his smile proving to be too wide for his eyes to stay open. "T-t-t-thank you sir!" she cried, bowing deeply. Too deeply, it seemed, as she tipped over, sprawling onto Sebastian, who caught her dexterously and helped her regain her footing. Blushing furiously, she turned and pattered down the hallway.

Claude and Alois stepped in, the former as stoic as always, and the latter looking positively demonic. He closed the door after him, pushing himself against it and sliding down so he sat propped up. "Claude. Strip."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Young Master…" Dangerous. "…It was my hope you wouldn't be going through with this."

Alois giggled. "You didn't tell him we made plans?"

"Of course not," Ciel defended. "He had no reason to know until now."

The butler cracked his neck threateningly. "Young Master…" the title seemed almost sarcastic. "Why, exactly, have you decided this is necessary?"

"Alois and I couldn't decide on who would top whom, were you and Claude to have sex," he explained with a smirk. "We came to the mutual agreement that the only way to settle it was to leave it up to you two. And certainly we couldn't judge the winner unless we were here to see it."

"I see."

"Don't worry. We won't be participants."

"Young Master…"

"It was a matter of your pride as a demon and as a butler, Sebastian. Surely you understand why I gave your word."

"I understand your reasons, but I don't think _you_ do. My professional opinion is a diagnosis of introspection."

Claude had removed his shirt, was slowly releasing the metal pin from his belt of his pants and letting the Italian leather slide away. Alois watched in tension and anticipation as he unbuttoned, and then slid the zipper down, let the pants hang off his hips just enough for the small indent leading down to his crotch to catch the light. He turned to glance at his Earl. "I'll have Sebastian finish undressing me."

Alois had to swallow before he could answer, eyes glued on his stripping butler. "Wonderful idea, Claude." His legs slowly slid apart, and the lump of an erection strained his tiny cloth shorts.

"Sebastian," Ciel snapped.

He would grant his Young Master no allowances today. "Yes?"

"…You know what I want."

"I'd much prefer being exempted from this particular activity."

"Nonsense. Get on with it."

"Get on with what?"

"Don't try me. This is an order. Have sex with Claude."

His features all narrowed slightly, but then he bowed obediently. "Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian cracked his neck again, head going first to the left side, then to the right. He walked over to the bed, where Claude had seated himself with a smirk, and bit the bottom of his right glove, peeling it off with his teeth and tossing it to the floor. Moving in front of Claude, whose smile only grew, he used his bare hand to clasp the bottom cuff of his new bedmate's pants, ripping them off with such force that any non-demon would have been knocked onto their back. As it was, Claude remained sitting, staring at Sebastian with intent. His apparently sizeable prick was beginning to push through the cloth of a purple thong.

Ciel snorted. "What an uke."

Claude frowned, and a matching expression appeared on Alois. "I had him put it on," the boy defended. "It's my favorite." His eyes lit up. "Do you prefer the lacy types? I have one of those. I could put them on for you."

Ciel refused to justify that with a response.

Sebastian reached forward with his bare hand, and then smirked and changed for his gloved hand, using that to grip Claude's cock through the cloth of the thong and slowly moving his hand back and forth. A slightly exaggerated moan tumbled from the lips of the man on the bed, and he raised his hand, motioning for Sebastian to come closer with a come hither of the finger. He did, wearily, and Claude moved his head slightly forward, begging a kiss.

As soon as Sebastian was close enough, Claude's hand shot forward and grabbed the man by his lapel. He threw him down onto the bed, straddling him, bringing their crotches together. "Fool."

"I admit I underestimated you. It won't happen again, I assure you."

Claude pressed his lips tightly against Sebastian's own, then drew back, darting his tongue out and lapping delicately behind the ear. Sebastian's groin tightened, and he slashed his arm out and around Claude's back, gripping it tightly and pressing them together. They both started humping, slowly, against each other.

Claude grunted and reached down, clasping Sebastian's groin and squeezing. Hard. Unable to help it, and despite his pride, the victim cried out "Ah!" in a moment of stabbing pleasure.

From the corner of his eye he saw Ciel's face. Not specifically mad, but certainly losing his patience. "Sebastian…I didn't order you to be raped."

"My apologies, Young Master." The butler wrapped his leg around Claude's, spinning them over so he was on the top. "My clothes are starting to be inappropriately constricting," Sebastian purred, resigning himself to the fact that, despite his hatred of the other Butler, he would have to get into it if the Young Master was to be satisfied. "Take them off."

Claude hesitated only momentarily before complying, using his teeth and tongue to slide the buttons from their sockets, and left the shirt hanging off of Sebastian's back. He bit down hard on the butler's left nipple, who responded with a drop of the groin, which he thrust forward.

Alois was moving against his own hand, swallowing sharply and exuding small sighs. Ciel was chewing on his lip and fiddling with his nails, eyes flickering occasionally to the hot tangle on the bed, and occasionally to his fellow boy, before settling back to focus on his crossed legs.

It was when he brought them up in front of him, knees against his collar bone, that Alois realized what was happening. A monster of a smirk blossomed across his face, and he got up, shedding his jacket first, and taking the rest of his clothes off as he strutted over to Ciel. When he reached the boy, now indignantly clutching his legs to his chest, Alois brought his hands to Ciel's knees, trying to pry them apart. Ciel resisted, so Alois licked them, bringing one hand underneath the crook of the boy's knees. "But I want you…"

"Stop!" the boy barked. "Sebastian!"

The man on the bed paused, head near his partner's chest. "Yes, Young Master?"

"I—"

"—If you call him away, you automatically forfeit," Alois warned.

Ciel glared at the offending Earl. "We never agreed to that."

Sebastian turned back to what he was doing.

Alois shrugged. "I'm changing the rules. But they're changed now. And even if you don't admit the winner, I'll be satisfied enough to know that I'm superior to—"

"Stop talking like you've already won." Ciel grabbed Alois' shoulder and pushed him onto the ground, where the young blonde started laughing happily. The Phantomhive jumped down on top of the boy, and their faces were suddenly close, right on top of each other, where Ciel paused. He bit his lip. It wasn't…it wasn't worth it…His emotional spike faded away as the gravity of the situation took precedence over the lust and anger.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Alois' hand, which had snuck up and grabbed the boy by his dick. Ciel moved to swat him away, but then he was being massaged, and he was dizzy the pleasure was so intense, and he couldn't tell if he could see, and the scene on the bed had made him large, hard, feel like there was an itch he couldn't scratch—but Satan be slain if he didn't need it scratched. Need it licked. Need it thrust, and touched, and—

And no! No. He was above the decrepit touch of this boy. He kicked out a foot, aiming for Alois' head. It hit, and Ciel stood up, nose high. "You will not—"

But then his legs were collapsing under him, and the Trancy was above him, giggling coyly. "I didn't know you were going to play hard to get. But don't worry, you can't fool me." He bent his head down and licked Ciel's nipple through his shirt. "I know you're really a little slut."

The Phantomhive boy pushed as hard as he could at Alois, which was very weakly. "Get off. Get off me! Sebastian! Get him off me."

His butler was at his side immediately, but before he could pull the boy off, he was pinned to the wall by Claude. "My apologies, but I cannot have you interrupting my master while he's playing. Alois. Grab my things from my jacket."

Alois got off of Ciel for the moment and walked over to the pile of Claude's clothes on the floor. He rummaged threw it until he found a small bag, which he tossed that over to his butler, who quickly pulled out what it contained: a large metal staple and handcuffs. Both glowed slightly, as if they were magicked. At the sight of them, Sebastian attempted to dart to the side, but met his match in the opposing butler. Claude managed to handcuff him and pound the staple in, pinning the handcuffs to the wall.

Sebastian stared calmly at him. "How long do you expect these to hold me?"

Claude shrugged and took Sebastian's cock in his hand, running his finger down a vein. "Long enough."

"Che."

Ciel had taken the opportunity to move slowly towards the door. But he had still been a foot away from it when Alois had finished helping his butler, and now it was too late. The blonde boy walked over to him calmly, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him up so he was standing. "Are you trying to leave, little Ciel?"

"Of course. Why would I stay?" he sassed back.

"Because we have your butler, for one."

"I don't care about that."

Alois sniffed and stamped his foot. "Then because I want you. And because the more you protest the…" he pouted, turning on the charm and walking Ciel against the wall, pushing his knee up into the boy's crotch. "The more fun this will be for me."

Ciel could see pre-cum gathering on the tip of Alois' cock.

He quickly evaluated his options. Sebastian was incapacitated. Impossible, for now, at least, for him to be helped by his butler. Even, he suspected, were he to give a direct order, because Claude would stop him. Alois was physically much stronger than him, and protesting would only make him happier. That left submission.

Unacceptable.

Consequences be damned. No one treated the Earl of the Phantomhive family like this. No one. Ciel brought his hand down and grabbed Alois by his member, squeezing hard and digging his fingernails in.

The boy screamed and drew away. "You bastard. Oh, you little cunt. How dare you? How dare you!"

Ciel ran towards the door. He turned the doorknob and threw the wooden panel outwards. And then he paused. Left or right? He rarely used this room in the house, and had to think for a moment which way would be the most beneficial way to go. In that hair's breadth of a moment, Alois caught up with him. Hands crawled across his waist like spiders and bit into him. "I'll show you," the Trancy hissed into his ear. "You don't treat me like that."

Door still open, the boy brought his right hand down to Ciel's pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them and his underwear to the ground, where they stayed around his ankles. Ciel pushed against the boy futilely, and then felt fingers stroking his dick. "No…no…," he protested. "Sebastian!"

No answer save for Alois'. "You don't treat me like that," he repeated. "I'll show you how you should treat a fellow servant of the Queen. I would recommend being quiet, though. You have other servants in your house, don't you?"

"Che." Ciel swore under his breath. And then a small "Ah—" popped out from his lips. His hand quickly went up to his mouth to silence it. Alois' ministrations were heavenly. It seemed the heat from the friction of his hand was soaking into Ciel, becoming trapped inside him, and it rushed about frustratingly, begging to be let out. He couldn't stop himself from becoming aroused, but kept his hand in front of his mouth to try not to make any noises. If his servants saw him like this…he couldn't bear the thought. The emptiness of the hall in front of him was laughing at him. Saying 'I could have them walk through right now. They're on their way, you know.' He had no idea where they would be at this time of day. For all he knew, they could be just around the— "Oh!" His stomach tripped in elation, and he bit down on his finger. "Aloish…"

The Trancy bit Ciel's ear, awakening a shock of pleasure in both of their groins. "Say my name again, Ciel."

He cursed himself for having let that slip out before, and shoved as much of his own hand in his mouth that he could, biting down on the fist as Alois quickened the pace of his hand. "Nng…"

The blonde boy took Ciel's hand from his mouth, and trapped both arms behind his back. "If you wanted something in your mouth so badly, you should have just asked, Ciel, honey." He laughed and pushed the fingers of his left hand into Ciel's mouth, trapping the Phantomhive's arms behind his back, and using one of his own legs, wrapped around Ciel's, as extra insurance against running.

He started shoving the fingers in and out of the boy's mouth, feeling the slick saliva coating them, letting them play games, pinching Ciel's tongue as they were want. He used his fingernails to catch it, once, and dug them in hard. "One muscle for another," he said, and Ciel's hips bucked forward. "Ooh…the little slut likes it. Feeling dirty." Alois removed his fingers from the boy's mouth, using that hand to shove him against the door frame. Ciel's erection was caught between his hot body and the cold of the wood paneling, and so he squirmed. "Stop, Trancy…ah…brat!"

But the Trancy ignored him, taking his lubricated fingers and shoving them up Ciel's ass. He rubbed the side, scissored, and plunged, taking them in and out quickly, other hand reaching around and twisting the Phantomhive's nipples.

Poor Ciel was reduced to whimpering at the foreign objects in his backside, and the crying of his cock as it pulsed against the wall in protest. The small creatures of heat inside him grew angrier and angrier, and, desperate, exploded out of the boy. His cum flew up into his face, and the salt of it stung his eye. The rest of it dripped down the door frame, and Ciel would have fallen if the fingers in his ass weren't holding him up. "You lying little slut," he heard. "I thought you didn't like what I was doing. You obviously love it; being used."

Sebastian watched the scene with fascination and lust in his red eyes. Claude's cool hand worked him quietly, and the handcuffs bit into his wrists as they drained the demon of his energy. Watching his Young Master was more erotic than he had expected, even though his viewpoint had only been decent during the last half. He was worried that Alois might be planning on taking Ciel's virginity, though, and that would not be allowed. He had to find some way to further this encounter so he could be released and go to his boy.

He threw his feet out to the side, hoisting himself up, slightly, with his arms, and quickly captured Claude with his legs, bringing him close so their erections rubbed up against each other tantalizingly. Sebastian caught the butler's lips in a steamy kiss, small strings of saliva attaching between their tongues as they massaged each other. Claude bit down on Sebastian's lip, and more liquid fell from his cock. He hummed into the Trancy Butler's mouth, his tongue vibrating slightly as he molested the man's mouth. "Claude," he whispered against his lips.

The man smiled as he pulled back, pushing his glasses up. For a moment, Sebastian wondered if the butler would stop, but then strong arms took the Phantomhive worker and turned him around so his erection scratched against the wallpaper. Without preparation of any kind, suddenly Claude was inside him, pounding, pounding. His canal was stretched, and the mushroom top of the dick pressed against the sides firmly. "Hah…hah…" he heard the man behind him moan. "Nn! Gh…Sebastian." Hands came around and pinched his nipples in a mirror of the scene between their two masters.

Only this time the Phantomhive had more to say. He said it quietly, almost under his breath. "I feel you inside me. So big. It's stretching me." He played everything up, knowing that despite their mutual knowledge of its near-dishonesty, Claude would respond pleasantly. "Don't stop," he groaned out. "Claude…"

The man's thrustings got faster, and Claude came with one final crash against Sebastian's body.

"Let me down," he whispered, still hard. "All four of us can…together…"

Claude purred as he cracked his neck and brought it back from where he had let it fall back. He gave Sebastian a hard stare. "I know you're planning something, but the edge has been taken off of your strength. You should know better than—"

"This is not a hostage situation," Sebastian said plainly. "Regardless of what you think, I am here because I choose to be, and my Young Master is here because somewhere within him, he wants to be. Why else has he not given me a direct order to take him and leave? It doesn't make sense, does it?"

Claude smiled. "No. No, I guess it doesn't." He reached forward and pulled the staple out of the wall, leaning forward and letting his lips brush against Sebastian's ear. "I do hope you're telling the truth."

Sebastian smiled back. "We are demons. We do not lie."

Alois and Ciel had moved to the bed, where Alois was taking great pleasure in licking Ciel's ass. His hands were massaging the cheeks as they stretched them apart. Sebastian and Claude walked over, and the latter tapped Alois on his shoulder.

Alois drew away, chewing on his tongue absentmindedly. "Hm. Sure." He threw himself back and opened his legs, erection protruding proudly into the air. Claude adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair, then leapt onto the bed and pushed his master onto his back, lowering his mouth, the hot cavern, onto his master's cock.

Sebastian appraised Ciel for a moment, as if debating which approach he wished to take. Ciel watched him soundlessly, and then moved towards him. "Why are you just standing there, Sebastian? Why aren't you doing something?"

Sebastian saw, of course, the double meaning of the sentence. The Young Master could later claim that he meant "get me out of here", but of course he didn't. The butler fell to one knee. "My apologies, sir. I will of course…begin doing something." He took the boy's foot and kissed it lightly on the top, trailing the kisses up leg, and sliding his tongue along the hollow below his pelvic bone. Shivers of arousal wracked the body of the young Earl.

The butler, from his viewpoint, saw the Young Master's prick start crying, and quickly licked at the liquid pooling around the tip.

"Sebastian…"

"Forgive me, sir. You taste absolutely delectable."

Some more pre-cum trickled out from the top, and the Phantomhive butler watched it closely as it rolled down the side.

"Get on with it," Ciel snapped. "And stop saying such ridiculous things."

Sebastian smirked. "You seem so eager…for someone who was just going to be a voyeur."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

A smirk. "Maybe you should shut me up."

"Maybe—" Ciel began, an angrily lilt to his—Sebastian jumped forward and kissed him.

His stomach was lit on fire, the saliva in his mouth electric, and his mind in heaven. The unexpected feeling of "Finally…" rushed through his system as Sebastian's tongue—oh God—tangled with his. Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian's. It was so right, and so good. His arms twined around his butler's back, subtly pulling their bodies closer—or trying to. But like a statue, it would not move, save to press him more firmly onto the bed, using his left hand to pin both of the Earl's hands above his head. The curve in his spine grew more pronounced, and his swollen pink nipples were pushed out in the air, offering themselves up as appetizers.

Sebastian allowed himself a small taste, and then his other hand trailed down to Ciel's crotch. "Since you're a virgin, I'll advise you to restrain your eagerness, Young Master. It's so much more wonderful if you go…slowly…"

The gloved hand came down to his cock, and its hard seams brushed over his flesh, his tip, his—oh…

He could hardly stand it. He was back up, and mewling little sighs. Sebastian's hair gleamed like silk, shifting slightly as it caressed his face. His eyes were red with lust and excitement. And then his lips were at Ciel's ear. "Do you know…" he thrust his hand hard against Ciel's cock. "…how long…" Brushed his finger, with demon speed, over the tip. "…I've waited for this?" The long strokes of Ciel's cock increased in speed, and the small boy's hips bucked up.

"Seb…Sebast…"

"Shh," he hushed. "With my Young Master's permission, my lips will be doing something else very soon, and then I won't be able to respond to your beautiful little sounds. As the butler of the Phantomhive Family, not being able to respond to you would be in violation of my duty, so I must ask you to be quiet." With one more small kiss, the Butler's lips moved down Ciel's body and brushed around his prick. "May I?"

"Do it!" When he did, the cries grew louder. "Sebast…Sebastian! Ugh…Ah...ha…guh…Seba…Ah! Ah! Oh God…Sebastian!...oh…" The boy tried to remove his hands from the Butler's grasp, so he could push the head closer to his own, but it was futile.

The tongue was warm and supple, and felt indescribably good against his member. His fingers were caught in Sebastian's hair, and he wrapped rings around them and pulled. It was like someone had set his groin on fire. Even when he had masturbated in the past, it had been nothing like this. This—this—bliss.

He tasted of salt and sex and young flesh. He was delicious. Sebastian took a moment to savor it, and looked sultrily into Ciel's eyes as he licked his lips hungrily. "If your soul tastes anywhere near this good…"

The boy frowned, blushing.

He saw Sebastian reach for his legs, spreading them apart and bearing the puckered little hole. A single bare finger slid in, and then back out, and then in again, thrusting slowly and deeply, curling slightly in a way that made Ciel thrash about so much that the Butler had to use his other hand to hold the boy's hips down.

Alois watched from his perch on top of Claude as he moved up and down, face flushed and back facing his butler. "Claude…ah…ah…"

The butler in question made little grunts, and used his hands to guide the boy's hips, having ripped free of the shirt. "Faster," he grunted.

Alois acquiesced, setting the balls of his feet more firmly on the red-clothed mattress and pumping his legs. He slid up and down the cock to the rhythm of his pulse, breathing heavily and digging his fingernails into Claude's legs. Then he took his hands, balled them into fists, and slammed them down as hard as he could on the bones. The butler hissed, moving his hands to capture Alois'. "Stop."

Alois giggled. "But the face you make is so…pretty." He twisted his head around, tilting it, and Claude leaned forward to capture the boy's small lips in a kiss. His tongue probed the boy's mouth to the rhythm of his thrusting, and bit down hard on his lower lip. Both moaning, they interlaced their fingers and held tight, fingernails making dripping crescent moons.

As he neared completion, Alois' moans came out husky with lust, and he cried out "Claude! Claude! Oh God, God, Claude!", and broke off into a gruff yell as he fell forward, white cum spurting out and messing all over his chest.

Claude lifted him off and placed him down on the bed. "I am no God." He kissed the boy, licking his nipples clean and letting teeth graze over the limp body and leaving pink scratches behind. He then positioned himself in front of the boy's entrance and pushed himself in. Alois remained motionless, staring at Claude with glazed eyes as he thrust to completion.

When his butler finished, Alois sat up and moved himself so he was sitting on Claude's lap, head resting back on his chest. "Ciel."

He gasped as Sebastian finished him and pulled out his finger. Cum stained the bed around them. His butler then pulled him up, Ciel he was sitting on his lap.

He squirmed around until he was comfortable, which took a minute due to his lethargy, and then addressed Alois with a sigh. "What is it?"

"I would like to suggest a contest."

"I'm listening…for the moment."

"While there is no doubt that Sebastian bottomed for my Claude, I'm willing to give the fuddy duddy a second chance on account of some knowledge I have: that anyone can bottom or top, but a true seme has control…of his…of his…" he threw up his hand and kicked his foot out, scrunching up his face in mimicry of orgasm. "Olé!"

Ciel huffed. "I'm sure that won't be a problem for Sebastian." He turned his head. "Right?"

"Of course. It is only natural that a servant of the Phantomhive would be able to control his…" he inclined his head at Alois with a whisper of a smile. "Olé."

Alois smiled back and giggled, jumping off the bed and spinning around in circles. "Goody, goody!" He tiptoed his fingers down his torso until they wrapped around his cock. All six eyes stared at him from the bed. He stuck out his tongue, licked his lips with the pentagram, and smoldered his eyes at Ciel. "I want you."

Ciel stiffened, drew his eyes away. "It's not mutual."

"Yes. It is." He stalked over to the bed again, put one knee on and used it as leverage to hoist himself back on, hovering over Ciel. "You want me…very much. You loved when I was inside you." He knelt down and licked the boy from the tip of his cock up to his lips. Ciel whimpered, but, honoring his previous words out of pride, didn't move. Didn't submit. Didn't resist. Stayed still.

But as the boy readied himself to enter Ciel, he was suddenly blocked by Sebastian. "I'm sorry, I can't allow you the privilege of taking my Young Master's virginity. As I own his soul, I do believe it's not a stretch for me to lay claim—as he wills it, of course—to his body."

Slap.

"Sebastian. My body is my own. You have no claim on it."

"Mmm…for now," he teased, completely un-phased—if not encouraged—by the slap. "Might I suggest, however, that instead of having two couplings simultaneously…we have one?"

Claude, much to the surprise of Alois, threw his head backwards in genuine excitement and laughter. "One hell of a butler…"

Sebastian ignored him, and looked at his Earl. "In my travels, I came across one potential position. Claude," he turned his head to the butler, "you and I will lie next to each other, on our backs. Young Master and Alois will mount us and touch each other."

Claude nodded. "Acceptable."

Ciel only blushed, and Alois shrugged. "Sounds pretty average to me. Claude could come up with something _much_ better."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but ignored the comment.

When the two butlers had positioned themselves, neither one was erect enough to mount, and both were looking at their respective Young Master to remedy the situation. Ciel wasn't quite sure when he had started taking suggestions from his demon, but Alois seemed not to mind at all. He sat on the legs of his butler, leaning over and wrapping his mouth around the waiting dick. He stared into Claude's eyes the entire time. His tongue lit up, pentagram glowing as he wrapped it around the thing. It was somehow even more erotic, this joining of demon magic and sexual energy.

The butler was watching it as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. "Ah…Alois…" The boy's teeth grazed over the tip, and hips bucked underneath him. Alois leaned forward happily, bringing the cock all the down into the back of his throat and stretching his arms out as far as they went, which was about to the man's shoulders. Then he slowly lifted his head up, and scratched long red alleys through the pale skin. His mouth popped off with a small wet noise, and he looked out of the corner of his eyes, like a coy little cat, at Ciel. "Aren't you going to help Sebastian? I'd be happy to, if you don't—"

"Of course I will," he cut. He crawled over, positioning his head over Sebastian's quickly firming prick.

"Young Master, don't worry about your skill. I recognize your lack of experience. Just that it is you doing it will be enough for my arousal."

Ciel thought quickly of a way to save his pride from the condescending bastard. If he lacked skill and practice at this—and no way was he going to fail at arousing his butler in front of the twit Alois and his sex slave— then he would do something he knew he could succeed at. Blushing despite himself, he crept forward again, until his mouth was at Sebastian's ear. Then he lowered his ass, moving his crotch back and forth against his butler's, and whispered "This is an order, Sebastian: Harden."

The butler's eyes gleamed, amused and surprised, and a demonic, teeth fully bared smile encroached upon his skin. Ciel felt the cock grow hard beneath him, skin pressing against his erotically.

Alois, having watched, and realized what had happened, threw his head back in ecstatic laughter. "FOUL! FOUL! FOUL!" he shouted between gasps of giggles. "That's not allowed, Ciel…

"Oh! And while we're talking about fouls, it wouldn't be fair if we ordered our servants not to come, would it?"

Claude's nostrils flared angrily, and suddenly Ciel knew very well just how Alois kept his bed. How crude. He would never be so base with Sebastian.

"Shall we continue now that I'm ready for you, Young Master?"

"What happened to your wish for exemption from this, Sebastian?" the Earl asked with a grin. "I thought this was the last thing you wanted."

"I had no desire to be with Claude," he explained. "My mind, soul, and body are yours until the day you die."

Ciel smiled. "Well then." He bit his lip in concentration, and slowly started lowering himself onto Sebastian. The tip pushed itself in with only mild discomfort, but as he started going further, it just hurt. He wanted to cry out, make Sebastian make it feel better, but his pride stopped him. He took a deep breath and pushed himself all the way down, wanting to scream out in pain, but biting back the noise. Then he started moving himself up and down, very slowly at first, only rising a few centimeters at the most. But when he started becoming accustomed to the feel, and the pain started to fade, he moved around more and heard Sebastian's breathing get rougher.

"Alois," he growled.

The twisted little boy grinned and mounted his butler without a second thought. Both boys started moving up simultaneously. Their partners were gripping the sheets only seconds later.

"Remember," the Trancy boy teased. "No coming for either of you. Me and you, Ciel, can come as often as we want." He reached over and grasped the boy's member, stroking it and pumping it up and down. When he clenched his muscles and felt Sebastian gasp, he knew he had to even the score, so he reached over to reciprocate with Alois. The feel of his cock was soft, lubricated with cum from earlier, and pre-cum from now. He slid his hand up to dig his fingernails into Alois' nipples, twisting them and rubbing them before sliding his hand back down to play with the prick again. The muscle tightened under his touch, and then he felt it contracting, and the air was permeated with the smell of it. The cum flew out, spraying over Claude. When some landed on his lips, a small, pointed tongue whipped out and licked it up.

Soon Ciel felt the heat that had been melting his insides and his groin rise to a burning temperature, so he thought he was on fire. A million tiny molten coils inside him tensed up, and then released all at once. He collapsed forward, ass contracting around the cock within him. "Ahh…hah..hah..Sebastian!" he cried.

The Butler bit his lip hard, drawing blood, but maintained his vocal and facial composure.

But when he could move again, Ciel regained his pumping, moving his ass up and down even as he was resting over on Sebastian's chest. Doing that resulted in another sharp jolt of pleasure. "Ah!"

Alois smirked, whole body bobbing in a quick rhythm. Crisp slapping sounds provided background for the taunt of "Did Shebby find Shiel's wittle pwostate?"

The boy was ignored as Ciel rode his butler, whose hands came up to guide his Young Master's hips. Within a minute he had released again, and would have stopped moving were it not for the butler with the strained and terse line of a mouth, whose hands kept the boy going, leading to a prolonged groan and scream.

"Show off," Claude hissed. "But you have no chance here. Alois chose the competition well. While you…ahh…and your master are chaste, the Young Master and I have worked on our stamina. After all, if the Butler of the Trancy family couldn't do that…AH!" Alois had leaned down and bitten a nipple.

"If you can talk so well, I should ride you harder. This is no fun if we go easy on them."

Claude groaned. Alois whispered. "Watch where we join, demon. Watch where you go into me. Watch your little slut."

Sebastian's back arched, the words arousing him despite how they weren't directed at him. "Y..Young Master…I…"

Ciel's breathing was heavy, his movements becoming erratic.

"If you don't slow…I…"

Alois paused his movements, then lifted himself off of Claude and walked over to Sebastian, legs shaky on the bed. But he managed to pull the boy off before he reached a climax, and he helped him sit down against the far bedpost. Then he turned his attention to Sebastian. "Sit against the wall," he ordered.

The butler glanced over at Ciel, who nodded resignedly, and then did so. Alois then directed the boy to come over and sit on his butler. The Earl was still too close to completion to resist, so he walked shakily over and pushed the firm cock back into his ass.

The Trancy got on his hands and knees and wrapped his lips around Ciel's protruding member. With a quick look from his master, Claude got up with a small grunt and positioned himself behind Alois. Then he started thrusting, and Alois started sucking—really sucking— on the boy. He could taste the mild salt of the pre-cum, and lapped at it like it was his favorite treat. Ciel moved his ass up and down on Sebastian, feeling the tip of it ram up against him as it stretched him as far as he could go. It filled him more than he thought was possible, and felt better than anything he had known. Sebastian was groaning. Ciel was tight around him, and he could feel the subtle ribs moving against his cock; squeezing it, kissing it. The very fires of hell were lapping at the cum as it began to make its way towards its exit. Their groans and moans and sighs filled the air like fog, permeating their ears, making it that much more erotic, that much more pleasurable, that much more delectable. The smell of their combined sex was overpowering, and even just the knowledge that the four of them were working each other, pleasuring each other, made the experience sharp in its beauty.

Sebastian, despite his impeccable self control and his skills at a demon, had a limit. The last time he had had sex was nearly half a year ago, and it was with a woman he cared nothing for. Now it was with his beloved Ciel, whose life he had claimed, and been denied, and whose lithe, pale, young body was atop his, was touching his, was all around him, and he had no idea when the next time such a thing would occur. His mind was aflame with desire, his groin melting with lust.

He felt enclosed, and it squeezed, oh! Oh! The cum rose threw him, and he released, spurting out into Ciel's ass. "Ahh…ha…ah…Ci—Cie…ah…Ciel…," and let his torso fall back onto the wall. Next to be released was Claude, who stopped restraining himself as soon as the contest had been won. He dug his teeth into the back of the boy and tasted the red of blood as white cum dripped out of Alois' ass. The boy felt the pain, and knew that his butler had come inside him, and felt beautifully sexy, and oh, oh so dirty. He was a little slut, and he loved it. He moaned headily on Ciel's cock. The vibrations sent the Phantomhive Earl over the edge next, as he could no longer take the pleasure intensifying, and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian, squeezing and spasming, trenching his nails across his butler's back.

Alois came last, his screams of pleasure penetrating his overwhelming laughter. "Olé!" he shouted finally, as he felt himself release, and fell into the pile.

The four of them, all bonded by dark fate and hell, untwined themselves and lay down on the bed. The two boys fell asleep almost immediately, and the butlers lay with their faces turned up towards the ceiling.

"We both know who tops," Sebastian said bluntly.

"We do," Claude admitted.

"I appreciate the…opportunities that this exploit, however distasteful the majority of it was, has allotted me. I may call on your services once more, and I expect you will be willing to exert your influence on your ward again in the future?"

The man ran his fingers through his sex-messed hair. "Dispense with the formalities, Sebastian. You know well that I relished the opportunity to be so close to..him." He got out of bed and quickly pulled on his uniform. He threw a blanket from a small basket in the corner of the room over Alois and inclined his head at Sebastian before walking out into the hallway and disappearing.

Sebastian smiled. You may have gotten close to him, he thought, but I am the only one he cares about.

When Ciel awoke, he was bathed and dressed in his nightgown. He sat up immediately, hissed in pain, and then gingerly slid back down so he was laying. It all came back to him in a rush, and the blood flushed his groin momentarily. "Sebastian!" he called.

The butler was at his side immediately, a candle in his hand. The pale yellow light illuminated the two of them. "Yes, Young Master?"

The boy's face was tense, his eyebrows furrowed. "What happened, it—"

"I'll never tell another soul so long as I live," he swore, choosing not to mention that he was already dead.

"Good. I would like to discuss your behavior." He forced himself to sit up, to regain some of his dignity. "You lost. Your loss of control was unacceptable and a blemish on the Phantomhive name."

"I offer my deepest apologies." Sebastian bowed on one knee. "Young Master?"

"What." Ciel brushed his hair back with his fingers and readjusted the soft collar of his nightgown. The covers felt smooth and cool on his legs.

"If I would be allowed to defend myself, the Trancy and his butler take part in intercourse on a regular basis, and I had not been released for nearly half a year."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Excuses, Sebastian? That's so unlike you." A tiny grin grew on the boy's face. "You're not embarrassed, are you?"

"Of course not." Sebastian stood back up, white hand across his chest formally. "I only mean to suggest that, if you wished to win in a rematch, practice seems to be the only way that we would become better."

The young Earl's face glowed the light pink of embarrassment. "Stop being ridiculous, Sebastian. I'm tired. I wish to sleep. Leave me."

The demon's eyes glowed as he gave a small bow. "Yes, my Lord." He blew the candle he was holding out, and the room went black.

A/N: There it is! Not my first porn, but certainly my first foursome. There's a lack of examples of this kind of sex scene on the internet, so I really just had to use my imaginations here.

In other news, KonspiracyKid was on AIM laughing her useless ass off at my suffering while I was writing this.

Thank you, KonspiracyKid. You're fucking hilarious.

(no really ilu =P) And you guys should check out her porn, because she's mah buddy and I do porn placement like that. Especially since it's porn with proper grammar, and it's pretty fekking hot.


End file.
